August
by 2manybears
Summary: Cloud's not good at listening and will have to face the consquences of being a patient after avenging for Zack's death CloudSeph, yaoish shounenaish,some sadism angst 2manybears
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...

AN: It's been awhile...This story has nothing to do with August (unless you want the story setting to be during August that is fine)my birthday was on August so that's how the name came in...this story, it gets pretty confusing and weird, I really did not know how it came up in my mind it was pretty outlandish...I think the Cloud/Seph pairing grew on me a little...

-Too Many Bears (grrr)- Liv

Info: Cloud and etc, high school students around the age of a teenager (nothing specific), Sephiroth is the age he has always been (around his 30s but still looks extremely good somehow)

Recent News: I typed this months ago so I thought I'd just put it up and if some things sound weird sorry. I edited some things (I'm off ghost mode)

-----------------------------------------

Another morning of many...Cloud rubbed his deep blue cerulean eyes awake. He was not in the mood for school as usual. Ever since Zack passed away things have changed. They always had each other's back even through the hardest times. Cloud reflected back when he went to the hospital, how the nurses refused to allow him visit his hurt best friend...how the word of his death was heard throughout the school. _'They'll get what they deserve...for what they did to him…' _He promised himself He sat up examining the purple bruise that stained his left arm. He always tried to keep his injuries hidden from his foster mother. She was a fickle woman. When something was wrong she would worry with every hair standing, but anything else she could care less about. He looked at his clock. The numbers read 5:41 P.M. he only had a few minutes to get ready for school. He got up from his bed and looked outside his window. With her red umbrella, Tifa was already waiting for him outside his front door. "Damn." He muttered. He raced towards the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and spike his blonde hair.

He dressed in his school uniform, quickly; fastening the buttons on his white blouse and putting on his navy blue pants. He put his tie inside his pocket, planning to put it on later. He went inside the kitchen and shoved two pieces of bread inside the toaster. The toast came out burnt, but he managed to eat it on the way to school anyway. Before leaving He stopped outside his foster mother's door that was left slightly ajar. He lightly knocked. "Mom...Mom, I'm leaving for school..." There was no response "Mom." he said again...still no answer. He checked his watch; it was 5:53. He closed her door and left. "I'm ready." called Cloud to Tifa. She had a displeased look on her face. "What was taking you so long! We're going to be late!"

"Sorry..." Cloud apologized. Tifa glanced at the blackened toast in Cloud's hand and shook her head. She sighed, "C'mon". It was another colourless grey day in Midgar. They walked together under her umbrella as the cold rain drops fell.

"How have you've been lately?" asked Tifa, trying make a conversation.

"Okay. Nothing much." answered Cloud with a flat voice. His eyes stared dully into the concrete.

They finally reached the school building. The halls were silent and empty...a bad sign that they were late for class. Their wet footsteps echoed as they walked to their literature class. Cloud opened the door knob slowly with a loud _click_. The teacher was already explaining an assignment for the class...another five page essay. When she saw Cloud and Tifa she went silent and her hazel eyes narrowed. "The two of you have something to say, Mr. Strife and Ms. Lockheart?" she said coldly. "Sorry, Ms. Skyy..." They both said. All the seats were taken inside the class room except for two. They had two choices: the seat with a broken desk that remained in the front left corner or a seat next to Aerith Gainsborough. The green eyed girl stopped writing in her date book. She eyed Cloud hoping that he would sit next to her. She moved her backpack off the chair and gave the blonde a cheerful smile only an angel would adore. Tifa rolled her eyes, but Cloud chose the uneven abandoned desk over the flirtatious flower girl. He did not want to be trapped in another feud between the two girls. Aerith smiled faintly as Tifa walked over towards her.

"So what were you and Cloud doing?" Aerith asked Tifa, her big eyes were lit with curiosity.

"Nothing, he woke up late. We tried to make it through the rain, but things didn't work out."

"I see." said Aerith she continued to write down the assignments on her date book. She stopped and gazed at Cloud, who seemed to have a lot on his mind as usual. _'He so cute...I wish he could open up...maybe that's why he's always that way'. _Tifa gave Aerith a quick glance to see what was distracting her. It was Cloud. _'I wonder what he's thinking about...hopefully nothing risky.' _

Cloud rested his head on the shaky desk. He thought about the day before...he rolled up his left sleeve halfway looking at the wounded arm. He covered his arm. _"This must end..." _He thought to himself...but he remembered...that was what he thought last time.

At the end of the day the rain was gone, but the dark clouds were still remained. Tifa and Aerith together searched everywhere for Cloud. They finally found him waiting outside the west area of the school. "There you are we've been looking for you." said Tifa.

"Hmph" said Cloud not making eye contact.

"Cloud?" said Aerith's gentle voice

Cloud looked at the two girls.

"Are you walking home us." asked Tifa.

"...I can't, I have something to take care of."

"Take care of? Cloud?" Tifa was confused, but she had a feeling she knew what he was about to do. "Wait." said Tifa to Aerith. She grabbed Cloud's wrist taking him near a tree. Aerith watched the dark haired brunette with discontent.

"You've been staying after school ever since what happened...Don't tell me you're planning on fighting those guys again...Are you?" said Tifa

"What's it to you?" asked Cloud, pretending not care for her answer.

"You could get hurt." Tifa warned, but she knew the blonde was trying to ignore her.

"Listen to me-" she said hoping to get his attention. _'Why does he have to be so arrogant?'_

"The only person I listen to is me." Cloud demurred, "If I needed help I would've asked?"

"You never ask...even when you need it the most." said Tifa with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"Fight your own battles, _not_ mine."

Tifa went silent. "Fine, do as you please. Fight your _battle_."

Tifa walked off with Aerith. "What happened? Is he coming?" asked Aerith

"No." answered Tifa, who was slightly annoyed

"Why is he still waiting there?"

"He has after school _plans _so he can't come."

Cloud tried not to let Tifa's words defeat him. He meant what he said...but he did not mean to make her upset...

Six boys, one was about Cloud's age-the rest probably upper class men, appeared around the west area of the school. Cloud looked up as they approached him. "You decided showed up." said one boy with fiery unkempt red hair tied in a pony tail. "Reno..." Cloud muttered. "At first I thought you would go chicken shit and run, but turns out I was wrong." taunted Reno. Reno was usually all talk and would rarely fight except when necessary. His back up team would do all the work most of the time. They always gave Cloud a hard time when passing between classes...especially when Zack was around. Most of the time he would avoid from starting a scene...but he had enough..."You're not getting away with this." yelled Cloud. "_Sure_," said Reno curtly, "enough with the small talk...take care of him." he ordered. Five guys stepped in front. One of them attempted a punch, but missed the blonde. Cloud planned his attack...Unfortunately; another boy gave Cloud's head a fatal blow with his elbow. Reno flipped on his shades and laughed as Cloud fell to his knees. He managed to get up but a sea of black leather school shoes kicked him repeatedly. "I think that's enough to keep him down." Reno laughed. The kicking stopped and the boys backed away. Cloud clenched his teeth; struggling to get back on his feet...but each twitch was agonizing. He watched them walk away. _Damn...'_ He thought to himself _'I'll get him back...he'll see...' _

He got up slowly dusting off his shirt. He rubbed his head...it was sore. He could still see Reno and the guys from a distance. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with them, but halted...thinking he might as well go home...and that was the decision he made.

A roll of thunder aroused the ground. Water drops were beginning to dot the dry cement. Cloud walked faster; trying to ignore to pain in his right knee. Rain poured from the crying clouds. _'Just one more block...'_ He thought to himself.

The sore blonde finally reached home. He opened the front door cautiously hoping that his mother was not insight...everything was clear. He walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. He wondered why the side of face stung when the water touched it. When he was he examined himself in the mirror. A small scrape was on the lower side of his face. He searched in the medicine cabinet for a band-aid. He changed into a large long sleeved shirt and loose green plaid pants he wore to sleep. When walking into the living room to do his homework, he heard the front door open. _'She's home...'_ he thought.

"It's pouring out there." His mother said, shaking off her umbrella, "Sorry, I had to leave you in the rain. I had some errands to run."

"That's everyday" Cloud mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..." _'It wouldn't matter to you anyway.'_

"Only time I could get off was around..." She hesitated; looking at Cloud as if he had three heads.

"What's the band-aid for?" she asked.

"To heal." answered Cloud

"Thank you for the info, but what happened?" she continued.

"Auto shop." He answered curtly. Although Cloud did not take auto shop, he felt lucky his mother did not know most of his classes. As long he received good grades, which he did, she did not care. She stopped asking questions, but remained suspicious. No matter how many questions she could ask the truth would be kept under wraps.

"Well I'm going to bed. Take care of yourself." His mother assured

"I already do." Cloud mumbled, writing down notes for chemistry. She turned around and gave him a sharp glance then walked to her room. Cloud thought about what Tifa said. He closed his books and headed towards bed.

The next day emerged. This time he managed to wake up early to get be ready in time. He walked into his mother's room. She was lying in a disarray of bed sheets and pillows. He did not care to say anything to her. When he stepped outside he was surprised to find Tifa waiting for him. She was sitting on the steps with her back towards him holding her red umbrella over her head. "I'm early this time" Cloud attempted to say. She turned around, but refused to respond. Their walk to school was a conversation between silence and rain's patter.

During literature, Tifa sat next to Aerith, and not because most of the seats were taken. "They say," Aerith began, while adjusting her rose pink bow, "that revenge is the sweetest of all things...but in reality it only leads to nowhere, but a continuous chain of hate...in the end we will all come in recognition to cherish not only our own lives, but everyone else's as well."

Tifa looked at her. "If only he could see that." She said.

"Don't worry." Aerith said with a smile, "He will, it may not be today, but someday he will."

"You're right." Tifa agreed, trying to hold on to Aerith's beliefs.

During lunch Cloud was sitting on the bench inside the courtyard. He could care less about the rain. "You'll catch a cold." he heard a soft voice say. Cloud turned around. It was Aerith glowing as if she were the sun itself, holding a pink umbrella. "She told me what happened." Cloud groaned when Aerith mentioned the news. "I hope you know Tifa and I are worried about you." said Aerith. Cloud eyes met the wet asphalt. "Don't be so closed." Aerith sat next Cloud watching the rain fall. "Just keep in mind, that's why Zack is not here today. You still have your life. Just by staying alive and breathing, you're doing him a big favour."

The words of solace daunted him, but Cloud's eyes were still lost into the ground. As Aerith was about to leave to go inside where it was dry a voice halted her. "Thanks...Aerith" Cloud said faintly. Aerith smile lit up like a candle casting a light inside a dark room, "You're welcome."

After school, Tifa saw Cloud standing outside looking as if he were waiting on something. "So are you fighting again today?" She asked.

"I'm not quite so sure." Cloud answered back. He was debating with himself, revenge for Zack's death or hurt Tifa's feelings. _'I can't back down...but Tifa' _He thought to himself. Tifa held Cloud's hand, "Come." she said in a sweet sullen voice. "You should wise up and listen to her." Cloud looked back... it was Reno and the upper class men. "Not today." Cloud warned. "You're already here." said one of the class men. Cloud tried to ignore the voices as he walked back with Tifa. "You're just going to end up like Zack anyway!" Reno yelled. Cloud stopped and turn around. "Cloud, don't" warned Tifa, but just as usual...he was stubborn. Cloud ran as fast as he could towards Reno and punched him in the face. The loud mouth redhead's shades shattered. He fell to the ground out conscious. One of the upper class men took Cloud's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Stop!" Tifa yelled as she ran to help, but she only got pushed away. "Tifa!" Cloud yelled, "Get out of the way!"

"But, Cloud!"

"Run, I don't want you to deal with this! Get out the way!"

Tifa watched Cloud being buried by the many fists. She wiped the way the tears that crept through her eyes. She stepped back slowly...then ran.

Cloud was cold, unconscious and lost. The many faces faded to a blur, then a blackout.

_'Damn...Why did I have to be so stupid...' _

_**'Just keep in mind, that's why Zack is not here today.'**_

_'She was right'_

_'Tifa...Aerith...I'm sorry'_

_'I knew it...'_

"I knew it!" a voice cried. Cloud opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was a bright light. He could smell the fragrance of creamy hand soap and metal. He heard the sound of heels stomping towards him. "I knew it!" He heard again. Cloud turned his head to the side, "Mom?"

"I knew you were hiding something! Fighting in school?" she yelled. She grabbed her foster son's arm; looking at the bruise with burning eyes. Her nails almost went through his skin. Cloud groaned, the luminous light and his mother's nails and screeching voice made his headache worse. He looked around; every wall in the room was white. "I don't even want to figure out where I am." said Cloud let his head fall onto the soft pillow. He felt so drowsy...all he could hear were voices. "Is he going to be alright?" His mother asked. "He will have to stay here for a couple of weeks or months...he suffers with a..." The voices were drowned and muffled. _'Am I dead?' _His thoughts echoed. "That long!" he heard her cried.

"Calm down Miss, we have the finest doctor around. We'll see if we can contact him as soon as we can."

"I hope so." Cloud heard a distinct familiar voice.

"Thank you for telling me Tifa, I'm sorry this happened." his mother apologized.

"I'll be fine as long as he is."

"Sir, is it okay if I stay over night?" his mother asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to leave tomorrow first thing tomorrow morning. We have alot to do." one of the doctors answered.

"I have to leave to be up early for school tomorrow," said Tifa, "Good night." _'Good night, Cloud...' _

"Goodnight, Tifa." said his mother. She was sitting on a chair by Cloud's side; resting her head on the side of his bed.

"Goodnight, Miss." said the doctor

"Goodnight."

Cloud squinted his eyes opened but the lights turned off before he even had a chance to see his mother's face. He could feel her head and arms by his side. _'Tifa won this argument...' _

The day's light opened Cloud's eyes. The whole place was white. He thought everything that happened yesterday was just a nightmare. He discovered that he was not in his own room nor heaven, but a hospital room. His body was covered with white sheets and blankets. He felt his forehead...it was wrapped in bandages. His arms and hands were in bandages. His right arm could not move well because of the twist. He sat up and looked at the mirror far across from him. The only mark that marred his face was where he placed the band-aid. He saw that he was wearing a thin light blue patient's gown. _'I can't feel my legs' _he thought. His headache was throbbing like a frightened heart. On his right there were yellow and white carnations in a glass vase on the nightstand. "Hmm..." On the far left an alignment of many horrifying sharp metals. _'I'm getting out of here.' _Cloud tried to struggle out of the bed using his arms to push him. His right arm ached as he tried to move. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." said a deep voice.

A man wearing a white doctor's coat carrying a notebook walked inside the room. He had long silver satin hair that framed his flawless handsome face. His fierce beryl green eyes were dressed with silver rimmed glasses. He walked over towards Cloud. "Your name?" The silver haired man asked.

"Cloud...Cloud Strife." The man wrote something down in his notebook

"I'm your doctor, Sephiroth." he said calmly with a evil smirk on his face.

Something inside told Cloud not to trust this man. Something did not seem right at all. "Who or what are you?" Cloud attempted to ask.

"I just told you." Sephiroth answered; reaching for Cloud's arm. He unwrapped the bandages around the wounded arm. Cloud's arm looked pretty bad covered with scraps and cuts. "How did this happen?" Sephiroth asked, although he really was not concern.

Cloud hesitated to the question. "These guys...in my school...I-I had to fight them."

"Why was that?" Sephiroth asked, while cleaning the scrapes and cuts.

Cloud did not want to answer, but his heart was secretly craving for a hint of empaty, "They killed my best friend...his name is Zack."

"That name sounds familiar...How do you know they killed him?"

Cloud thought it was puzzling that the name was recognizable to the enigmatic man. "Because they would always want to fight us. Why?" asked Cloud.

Sephiroth pulled some clean bandages out of his pocket; wrapping Cloud's arm. Cloud waited anxiously for a response...There was something suspicious.

"I used to take care of a boy name Zack. in this very same room." He continued, "The next couple of days he was feeling better, doing well."

"This same room?" Cloud asked in shock. The silver haired man moved his hands towards the bandages that were wrapped around Cloud's forehead. "What else do you know?" He attempted to ask. Sephiroth continued unwrapping the bandages then he stopped. He looked into pools of Cloud's sapphire eyes and smirked.

"I killed him." He answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thank you for reading...and if you did not like it I'm sorry...

-2manybears-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...

AN: Chapter 2...hmm...ideas have been coming often

--------------------------

"What?" said Cloud, staring at Sephiroth, finding it sick to hear how his doctor said the three words so casually. "But you're a doctor." Cloud stated trying to convince himself that the man was lying. He pushed Sephiroth's hands away from his head.

"You said it as if you had done this more than once." said Cloud.

"I have." said Sephiroth, his voice sounded even darker. Everything was becoming inexplicable. Cloud could not say a word.

"Why so shocked, Cloud?" asked Sephiroth. Cloud tried get up from the hospital bed, but he was too weak. Sephiroth pulled out a trocar; aiming towards Cloud's heart. "One more move." he said coolly. Cloud halted. "Can you keep a secret?" asked Sephiroth. Cloud looked down where Sephiroth targeted. The large sharp needle-pointed surgery tool was keen to leave its puncture. "I thought so." said the merciless doctor.

He lowered the trocar and resumed to unwrapping his patient's bandages then binding on new ones. "This makes no sense." Cloud muttered under his breath. "Why did they choose someone like you? Why does it feel like you know me? Why did you killed Zack?"

"It's rude to ask too many questions."

Cloud grew even more frustrated. He did not want to stay in this hell. He missed Tifa, Aerith, and especially Zack. Also he has a murderer, a quack for a doctor. The doctor felt Cloud's sore hands, "Seems like these will be useless until tomorrow comes." He massaged the blonde's hands to restore back motion.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, trying to refrain from being revelled in by the sweet caresses. Sephiroth ignored his question, "Is the stiffness gone?" He asked. Cloud attempted to move his hands. "Just about." he hated to admit it, but it worked. "You're going to have to take off your gown."

Cloud was hoping that he would not have another visit from the trocar. He untied the string around his neck, letting the gown drape down from his body. Sephiroth's emerald eyes were enraptured in lust as his patient revealed his chest. He wished the gown would not hide the rest of the blonde's slender lean body. The doctor began to unwrap the bandages around Cloud's waist. As the bandages were being unwrapped, reddish scrapes that Cloud never knew about were revealed. The wounds stung with a sharp burn as the alcohol cleanse them. Cloud hissed at the pain. The scrapes burned once more as the clean bandages enfolded his body. Sephiroth's eyes kept watch as Cloud winced...something about the blonde seemed...innocent. When finished, His fingers stroke Cloud's face gently; over where the square-shaped band-aid was placed. Cloud looked away. Hiss eyes were heavy-hearted with disappointment. Sephiroth could read through the glass that his patient was troubled and hurting...He enjoyed it. Cloud did not care anymore. He could feel the band-aid being pulled off slowly. He looked up at the relentless doctor...his fingers under Cloud's chin. Cloud was confused in the trance. _'What is he doing...?' _Sephiroth slightly tilted his head to the side; bringing his face close to Cloud's. His soft lips met...and stayed in touch for a long second. Cloud eyes widened with shock. He broke the kiss, "What was that?" he exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, what it was?" asked Sephiroth.

"Don't act as if you don't know?"

"I'll be back."

Cloud was trying to decide rather or not to go after him or not. The door closed shut behind Sephiroth. Cloud sprung up from his bed and ran towards the door. He gave the door knob a twist, but it was stuck. He tried again...turned out the door was locked. He gave the door a loud bang of anger with a clenched fist and collapsed on his knees. "Damnit, he locked it...I hate this." he muttered to himself. His hands remained on the door knob. His legs were even more sore. He got up and limped back to the bed. _'I hate him...yet for some reason I want him...near.'_ He tried to erase the thoughts that tainted his mind. _'He kissed me...' _He thought. He hated to admit that he liked the twinge of affection. He blushed. He pulled the white blankets over his head; hoping that he once he removed them he would find himself back in his room. He exhaled. Cloud thought about how the medic's hands stroked his face like a brush on canvas. Cloud felt the side of his face...the scrape disappeared. He thought about the kiss that could have taken one's life into a world of oblivion. The voice Sephiroth was sharp, but smooth like a blade. His words had a twisted dark sense of humour. His name itself was an enigma.

The silence in the room was disturbing. Everything was still...but Cloud's thoughts were loud. He got back up from the bed and faltered to the sink. He put a mass of foam soap in his hands and washed his face. His eyes looked at the aligned scalpels on the counter as he dried his face. An idea came in mind. He grabbed a scalpel with a small fine tip. He jammed it into the door and turned the lock. The door opened. He looked around to see if anyone was coming...everything was clear. He attempted to walk down the long silent hall way trying to find a elevator or entrance. He made a sudden stop when he saw his doctor coming out of one of the rooms. His heart was beating fast. He hid behind a wall and watched silver haired man walk down the opposite way. Everything seemed clear again. As he walked down the hall, the room that Sephiroth walked out of caught his eye. He walked in cautiously into the cold dark room. A bad aura was coming through to him. He flicked on the lights. _'What the hell?' _He thought. A nurse was lying on a hospital bloodstained bed lifeless with a scalpel to the throat and a tube through her left arm. Her wide eyes read shock. Her mouth twitched...words being choked by the cursed steel tool. Her hoarse whispers were barely audible. Blood was beginning to drown the mouth. Cloud backed away from the lurid sight.

"I see you find my occupation interesting." said a familiar devious voice. Cloud turned around. It was him. He had the fine tip scalpel that Cloud used in his hand. "I think it would be best if you would go to your room." Sephiroth suggested. Cloud grimaced. Sephiroth eyed the dead body, "Your turn will be soon. If you continue this behaviour... it could be now." He said to Cloud. Cloud was startled to say anything. He went back to his room to avoid having death stare in his face.

Cloud was never afraid of anything usually, but this seemed like his first. Sephiroth followed him to his room. Cloud sat on his bed watching the silent killer with leery eyes. The silver haired doctor put the scalpel back in its place with the others. He grabbed different scalpel; one with a long sharp blade that gleamed brightly in the light. He walked over to Cloud wearing a serious look on his face. Cloud hoped that he was not going to end up like the unfortunate nurse as he came closer. Sephiroth removed his glasses; putting them in his pocket. He stroked the scalpel lightly on his patient's smooth face, making no cuts with hands of mastery. Cloud's heart was beating fast, but his body was a statue. He could see the reflection of his cobalt eyes in the sliding blade. The calm demented doctor stopped the knife at the temple of Cloud's face. He made a long thin painless slit going all the way down to the corner of Cloud's lips. Drops of blood started to creep from his skin. Sephiroth kissed him again this time even longer...this time the blonde did not break the kiss. _'Do I like this?' _He asked himself continuously. The doctor could taste the blood on his patient's lips; it tasted sweet to him.

He moved the scalpel down to Cloud's shoulder; cutting the skin once more. Cloud slipped out a moan as the blade made its mark. It was hard to distinguish the essences of pain and pleasure. Sephiroth headed downward to kiss his patient's shoulder...Tasting the crimson. Cloud began to tremble and Sephiroth stopped. Cloud stared at the medic with a puzzled look, "Why did you stop?"

Cloud thought about the words that he could not believe just slipped out of his mouth. _'What kind of question did I just ask?' _He asked himself. He looked down at his shoulder and blushed. "You should stop hurting yourself." Sephiroth warned. "Hurting myself?" Cloud questioned the twisted words. _'How? Am I really hurting myself?' _He wondered,_ 'and if so what if I don't want to stop...' _Cloud's mind pondered. Sephiroth had a come-hither look upon his face and as he left the room.

--------------------------

AN: I hate it sometimes when I type this...I blush like crazy...thank you for reading if you like it...

(if you don't know what a trocar try searching) I have a third chapter already prepared…but I'll post it up later (probably in the middle of Dec.)

-2manybears-


	3. Chapter 3

During the night, Tifa sat in her room staring outside the window watching the rain come down...thinking about Cloud. Things seemed even blander without him. She wished she could take back all the things she said to him. She wondered if he still cared about her. She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook. She began to write:

Cloud,

Things have not been the same without you.

I never meant to say those things to you the other day.

I wish it didn't turn out this way. Aerith misses you as well.

School has been the same...more work and papers. I'll see if I could bring

our homework to you. I miss you a lot.

Tifa

There was more she wanted to write down, but could not think of the right words. She hesitated and read the letter through; asking herself is this all she wanted to say...It was not. She sighed. She folded the lined paper and tucked the letter in the envelope. _'Please write back, Cloud...forgive me'_ she thought. She clicked off her lamp. Her nights have been sleepless. Her mind changed. She clicked her lamp back on and opened the envelope. She erased her name and added:

There have been many times you have protect me. I was

just trying to help. If you want me to stay out of your way...

I will. As long as we can stay together. Please get well soon.

I'm sorry.

Tifa

Tifa flushed red and sealed the letter inside the new envelope. She tried to fall asleep.

The next morning Tifa woke up early to walk to the hospital. She walked up towards the front desk where she saw a pale faced woman with faded brunette hair in curls and glasses dressed in a white nurse's dress on the computer. "Excuse me?" Tifa asked. The lady continued typing. Tifa waited for a response but there was none. "Excuse me?" she said again.

The lady looked at her with a disgruntled face. "Yes?" the lady asked.

"Are visiting hours open for Cloud Stife?" Tifa asked.

"I believe not, his doctor is very busy."

Tifa hoped it nothing too serious has happened to her best friend. "Well," said Tifa handing out the letter to the lady, "Can you give this letter to him?"

The lady snatched the envelope out of Tifa's hands, "I'll see what I can do. Your name?"

"Tifa Lockheart...Thank you Miss."

Tifa made her way to school...by herself, again. The rain felt even colder without Cloud by her side. Inside the school the halls were filled with loud voices...it only seemed like silence to her. As if no one was really there.

She sat next to Aerith again during literature. "How did things turn out?" The flower girl asked.

"Okay...I hope." Tifa tried to avoid being doubtful. "Do you think he got letter?" She asked Aerith.

"I'm pretty sure he has." Aerith answered, "I don't know why he wouldn't."

"The lady there was really rude. She probably forgot. She said Cloud's doctor was really busy, something must have gone wrong."

"I wouldn't say that. Things take time."

"I don't know..." Tifa thought, _'I should have told him how I felt earlier.' _

_'I feel as if all the time we have spent has been wasted...' _

_'I never knew it would come to this.' _

_------------------------------ _

The lady at the desk handed Sephiroth the envelope, "Your patient has mail." she said. He looked at the name written on the envelope that read, _'To Cloud. From Tifa.' _

_'Tifa?' _He thought to himself. He lifted open the seal; not considering the fact that the letter was for Cloud. He scanned the letter. _'Cloud...Things have not been the same without you. I never mean to say those things to you the other day...I wish it...There have been many...' _Sephiroth stopped reading tore the paper into pieces; leaving sentimental confetti on the floor for a janitor to sweep.

Cloud was in his room watching TV to get his mind off Sephiroth. There was not much of a choice; the choices were the news, generic soap operas, or talk shows. He chose the news. The cuts his doctor made, that were now bandaged, stung. He was relieved to finally be alone because everything was becoming inevitable. He still felt as if he was being watched.

He heard the door creak open. Cloud sat up with each of his senses alert. It was _him_ again. "You had mail." Said the menacing doctor

"I have mail." said Cloud in shock, for it seemed like centuries since he heard a word from outside medical cage.

"You _had _mail" corrected Sephiroth

"I had mail? What did you do? Who was it from?" Cloud asked desperately

"Hmph."

"Who?" cloud asked again"

"A Tifa, I think it was"

"Tifa! What did she say?"

Sephiroth only answered with silence. He was busy studying another sharp medical tool as if he were about dissect his patient, like a student with an amphibian.

"You answer me now or you'll-"

"You'll do what?" ask Sephiroth, keeping his nonchalant behaviour

"You just don't care!" yelled the frustrated blonde; He pounded an angry fist to the bed.

"I don't…" responded the Doctor coldly. Cloud looked up and stared into Sephiroth's enigmatic eyes. How can someone so angelic and surreal could bring this much damage.

"I would never surrender myself to stoop down to your level…The only thing I care to see is you, sacrificing yourself for my wishes."

"Keep dreaming." said Cloud, although he was aware that he was a pawn in the Doctor's game of mental masochism.

"Would a visit make you feel better?"

Cloud looked up with lifeless eyes that held a glint of enthusiasm…

"And I don't mean Tifa." added Sephiroth.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Tifa. Aerith's behaviour was concerning her. The flower girl did not bother to walk home with Tifa today.

"I have to make stop somewhere today, sorry." Said Aerith

"Wait! Where are you going?" Exclaimed Tifa, but Aerith's image vanished into the city's crowd.

Aerith stopped by a small shop. When she walked inside the air was filled with the sweet floating fragrance of flowers. A smile was on her lips. It was like a rescue from being wrapped in the shell of Midgar's streets. She looked for some flowers that matched Cloud's disposition. An area of many coloured roses caught her hazel eyes' attention. She grabbed blue rose for mystery, yellow rose for friendship, and a white rose for purity. She felt her heart swell with happiness.

"Where are you taking me?" questioned Cloud, walking by the silver haired man's side. They continued down the hall, the shadows grew darker. The lights were dim; one by one they fainted from lost luster. The walls seem to narrow and the air became thin. Cloud was taking deep breaths. His heart pounded, the beats grew in pace and sound, like prisoner knocking on the doors for help. Everything was beginning to feel wrong.

"Here we are." said the doctor unlocking a heavy steel door.

"Where are we?"

Thick air was released from the room. The putrid odour of what smelled like rotten flesh began to rise. Sephiroth turned on the lights, which gave the room an eerie soft blue glow.

Floor and cabinets were frosted with dust and dirtied with unknown fluids. The air was thick enough to choke on. The acrid odour was drowning the blonde.

"Why are we in here?" asked Cloud. The attempt to speak could even make one faint. Sephiroth lead Cloud to one of the cabinets. As he walked by, one of the cabinets bang with a disturbing clamour. Something or someone was wrestling inside.

'_**I feel you near' Cloud**_ heard a voice.

The word _near_ chimed through his ears. Cloud's skin crawled as he walked closer. Sephiroth stopped by a familiar cabinet and looked towards his patient. "You do the honors."

Cloud examined the cabinet. The name on the tape read "Zack Fair".

---------------------------------

_Thousands of years ago… _j/k I'm will continue this soon in a few weeks (guessing about two or shorter) Sorry it was short.

-2manybears-


End file.
